A guide barrier system is described in EP 0 618 332 A1, which is especially for forming or securing traffic roads with a plurality of guide sections which are arranged in at least one row one behind the other and can be connected to one another.
The guide barrier system according to this publication is formed essentially by a plurality of guide sections arranged one behind the other and connected to one another. These guide sections are designed such that the end of a first guide section can be connected to the beginning of the next guide section following it. To make do with a single shape of guide sections, these have a tenon-like projection at one of their ends, and a bearing eye-like projection for accommodating the given tenon at their other end. The two projections are designed and arranged at the guide section such that the tenon of a respective succeeding guide section is introduced from the top into the bearing eye-like projection of a preceding guide section.
Even though the guide sections thus designed can be mounted relatively easily to form a guide barrier system, such a guide barrier system does have the drawback that, e.g., when a guide section is replaced, this guide section cannot be readily removed from the guide barrier system. Rather, it is necessary to remove all guide sections up to the guide section to be replaced from the end of the guide barrier system; the damaged guide section can be replaced only thereafter.
If an area that is closed in itself is to be delimited with the above-described guide barrier system, which may happen, e.g., to delimit a traffic island, a planted area or to delimit a lane for a go-cart racetrack, difficulties will arise with the guide sections of the above-described guide barrier system because a specially designed end piece is necessary for closing such an area or the racetrack, or the last guide section can be mounted under difficult conditions only.